Resurrection
by KingSolomonHomer
Summary: Percy's life was bliss, until a freight truck turns his world upside down. When the Olympians don't help him, he finds about a possible way to set things right: The Resurrection Stone. He roams the world to find it, but things happen and he looks at another way to set things right, without the stone. Or will he?
1. The End?

**Hello guys.**

 **This is my second fanfic. The first one did not go as I wanted it to, but I am back, equipped with a better story line and confidence in myself.  
I hope you like it.**

* * *

Percy Jackson could not have asked for a better night.

Annabeth and him were cuddling on the couch in his apartment late until the movie got over. After a long, passionate kiss, he picked her off the floor as she laughed out loudly and asked him to set her back on the ground, although she did not want him to. He walked to their room and reluctantly placed her on her bed and trotted to his own, smiling to himself like an idiot. Was it love getting on to him? Is this how it feels to love someone truly, from the heart? Whatever it was, he knew that living without that blonde haired, gray-eyed girl sleeping peacefully in the next bed would be harder than any quest he had taken before. That included saving the world. Twice.

He walked to his bed and jumped into it like an excited kid, falling on his back. He was just too happy.

"Ow!' he muttered and laughed at himself for being such a kid. In no time, he was snoring softly.

The dreams came in as a surprise. Unlike the reminders of Tartarus and its gory pits, these dreams were colorful and bright. He was with Annabeth mostly, and sometimes hes parents and friends would come. The screams were replaced by ridiculous giggles by Percy, which were, of course, a response to what was happening in the dream.

The sun rose early the next day and the light poured in through the window, dancing off the numerous toys Percy had not bothered to pick up. The birds outside were singing, which was highly strange in the middle of New York, especially near an apartment.

Annabeth got off her her bed and crawled up on to her Percy's. She smiled looking at his face, which looked so cute to her. She almost gave into the temptation to huddle next to him and rest her head on his chest, but she decided on having some fun instead. She put both of her legs on either of his side, and sat on him, careful not to put the entire weight on him. She leaned ahead to his face and reached next to his ear as if to whisper something. Whisper she did. Only it was a 100 decibels instead of 20. She said nothing. She basically screamed into his ear.

"Annabeth! Are you al-" Percy tried getting up, flailing. When he realized that Annabeth was sitting on him, laughing her heart off, he tried to look annoyed. He could not. More than anything in the world, he wanted Annabeth to be happy. When she was happy, he was happy too.

"That's not funny, Wise Girl," said Percy, in spite of the smile he could not suppress.

Annabeth just laughed harder and tried getting off the bed. But Percy caught her hand and yanked her forwards. She fell on him. What Percy did not know was that this was exactly what Annabeth wanted. She just placed her head on his shoulder, put her hands around him, hugged him tightly, pretending to be asleep.

"Um, Annabeth? That was supposed to annoy you," was all Percy could manage.

"I like it this way, Seaweed Brain. Just for a while", Annabeth whispered softly.

Percy just sighed, and kissed her forehead. What could go wrong. But..

"What did you dream about, Percy?" she asked him after a while. She had noticed him murmuring and making kissing motions in the air when he was asleep last night. It was too funny for Annabeth. She had barely controlled her laugh. She knew she could tease Percy for another month with this. "Why were you saying," Oh Gods, Annabeth. You are hot!"?"

Percy blushed deeply.

"Tell me", she teased. Percy just shook his head and said, "What are you talking about?"

Of course, Percy knew exactly what she was talking about. He remembered that part of the dream particularly well. It had involved a shower and a lot of moaning. But he wasn't going to embarrass both of them this early in the morning.

"I love you", Annabeth said softly, kissing Percy on the neck, nuzzling him with her nose. Percy hugged her tight, the dream completely out of his mind, thinking of only one thing which he voiced it for her, "Never leave me."

Someone knocked on Percy's door and he asked them to come in. Sally, Percy's mother entered and saw what was happening. She widened her eyes and mouthed to Percy, "So cute".

"Mom!" he complained.

She just smiled wider and said, "Annabeth, Chiron IM-ed. You need to go to camp".

Annabeth got up instantly and went to clean herself, while Percy just sat up grinning. No school, today, he thought. And Annabeth will be going to camp. I'll be bored today. With that happy thought, he got up and raided the kitchen, not even washing himself before. He just rinsed hes mouth and dug into the pancakes.

"She you later, Percy," Annabeth called as she was leaving the apartment. Percy ran to her and hugged her again and said, "Promise?"

"What happened, Percy?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Um, nothing." Percy answered with a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you." He watched her as she walked into the elevator and beyond. After a minute he heard her turn on the ignition. Then a thought hit him. He bolted across the room, kissed his mom on the cheek, took the keys and ran out. "I'm coming right behind you, Sweetheart", he muttered to himself and raced into the road.

Annabeth was speeding away, effortlessly getting through the Saturday traffic and Percy tried real hard to keep up. "Slow down, Annabeth" he thought as if she could hear him. Annabeth was fast nearing an intersection and the signal said that it was 10 seconds before the green turned red. Percy floored the accelerator, mentally pleading Annabeth to slow down. But, she seemed to do the same. She floored the gas too.

She almost made it to the other side, and Percy almost left a sigh of relief, although he did not know what he was worried about. But the Fates had tricked Percy. His life was not going to be how they'd shown him it would be after the Titan war.

It was all over in a second. the truck did not even stop to see what had happened to the car. It just sped away and Annabeth and her car flew into the air, tumbled a good 20 feet and fell down on to the asphalt with a resounding thud.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. He slammed the brakes and got out of his car and raced to Annabeth's side, fear consuming him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he ripped the jammed door open and pulled a bleeding Annabeth out of the car.

"No, no, Annabeth! No, don't leave me," Percy cried, shaking her. "Apollo!" he bellowed and in the next second, the god of medicine was next to Percy. Percy did not care about the gathering crowd of the sirens of the cops coming in. "Save her, Apollo! Please do something" Percy begged him. Apollo just stood there and looked at the demigod with pity. He knew there was nothing he could do to save Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was dead.

Percy waited and waited, but nothing happened, He stopped sobbing, but the ground started to shake violently. The crowed watched as a fissure break up in the road, and ran away into shelter. Apollo realized what, or who, was causing the earthquake and immediately, him, Annabeth and Percy vanished from the middle of the road and appeared in the Olympian council.

When the gods saw a dead Annabeth and a broken Percy, they all shot up, out of their thrones.

"Apollo, what happened to my daughter?" demanded Athena. her voice shaking.

"Percy?" Poseidon spoke. "What happened?"

But the hero of Olympus just sat there on the floor, holding Annabeth close to his chest, not wanting to let go of her and his face expressionless. The Apollo quickly explained what had happened and all they could do was watch Percy Jackson, reduced to such state, by nothing but a mortal truck. Percy composed himself, got up and bowed before the Olympians.

"Brother," Poseidon called out. "Is there nothing we can do to help my son?" he requested Zeus.

"Poseidon, you do know it's too late for us now. As much as like nephew, I am really helpless. He has to decide for himself." Poseidon's face fell. When everyone else was quiet, Percy realized that they were all waiting for him to speak. His desperation for Annabeth was clear when he spoke to Hades first.

"Lord Hades", he pleaded. "Can you give Annabeth's life back to her?" Everyone in the council was too shocked to spear. They just stared at Percy. But he did not care. If this was the only way, then why not, was the only thought in his head.

Athena was the first to recover. "Percy" she said. He just glared at her. he did not even notice how she had called him Percy and not Perseus or sea-spawn. "This is not right, Percy. Annabeth would not want this. The dead should stay dead."

Percy glared harder. He couldn't speak anymore. His throat ached for crying so much and his heart hurt even more. How was he going to survive this? Surely, he wouldn't survive.

Then Zeus spoke up. "Percy, we still have our offer open. You can choose to become a god and powerful one at that. Do you accept it?"

Percy found his voice return to him and he knew what he wanted to say, "Choose to become a god and live without Annabeth forever?" he laughed coldly. "If there's anything I want from any of you, is my death. I wish for my death."

"I'll do it". Ares stood up.

"You'll do nothing of that sort." said Athena and Poseidon together.

Percy forced a smile on to his face, which was quite an achievement for him. How could they kill the very hero who had saved them, he who had braved Tartarus to save them from going into it. He had sacrificed much of himself and the only one that had kept him going was Annabeth, and now she was gone. What would become of the hero?

"I'm taking Annabeth to camp," he announced. "She needs a proper funeral. She is as much a hero as I am and I'll make sure she gets the respect she deserves. And Lord Hermes." he looked at the god. "Would you mind giving my mom the news? I don't think she can handle it sf she seems me this way." He asked the Hermes.

"I'll do it." Poseidon repeated. "And I'll go meet Frederick." Athena got up. Wait, Poseidon. I want to meet Sally too." And together they flashed away in a blinding light. Percy didn't even bother to look away. Surprisingly even that kept him alive.

"Annabeth!" he was heard crying out in the council as the gods left one by one, leaving the hero alone.

* * *

 **So, how did you guys like it?**

 **Now, most of you might be thinking and many may be angry about Annabeth's death. I have my reasons.  
1\. The plot demands Percy and Annabeth to separate.  
2\. I had to kill Annabeth because I think it is better than her betraying Percy. She is just too good to do that. How many of you agree?**

 **And please, review. I don't want it to go the same way my first one went. The lack of reviews was what made me abandon it.**

 **and, I am always open for ideas and advice. You can PM me.**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

 **Jo: Thank you and here's your chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

 **Guest: I can't do that. Strong reason. Not related to the story. Something personal. I'll tell you if you PM me. Thanls for the adivce. Appreciate it.**

 **PJandLGequalsLove: Thanks for your review.**

 **And everyone's who's following the story, thanks a lot. It means so much to me.**

* * *

Harry Potter was on his train back to London from Hogwarts. The war was over and so was his last year at his favorite place on Earth. After the war Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone back to complete their seventh year.

It was their N.E.W.T year and only Hermione was excited about it. And as expected she had gotten N.E. in all her subjects. Harry and Ron had managed enough to get the Auror department in the Ministry.

They had had a brilliant year. Professor McGonangall had become the headmaster replacing Severus Snape, and Hagrid had taken over as the Head of Gryffindor house, much to the delight of the Gryffindor students. There was no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher appointed yet. McGonagall had told that she had found no one worthy or willing to take the post. So, Harry, Ron and Hermione had divided the classes among themselves to teach the students what they knew. This move proved to be an instant success as everyone wanted to learn from the Golden Trio, especially Harry Potter.

Harry had particularly enjoyed his last year at school. That one dungbomb he put ion Trelawney's class when he thought it was going too good for his liking, everyone knew that he was a kid too and not some super-human they thought he was. And most of his classes were with Ginny, now that they were in the same year, which was really nice because Ginny seemed to get suspicious about every girl who talked to Harry and wanted to keep him out of 'trouble'.

Even Draco Malfoy had eased up around the three Gryffindors. Once in a while, he addressed Harry by first name or smiled at Hermione. But he still kept his guard up. He had a reputation to maintain - the bad boy of Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were officially together, but it hardly felt like that. They always argued among themselves, bickering the corridors. This had even earned her a detention, for the first time. Their fights lasted forever. A few times, they sat on either sides of Harry in the Great Hall, not wanting to talk to each other. This almost always ended with Ron flinching under the deadly glares Ginny gave him for taking her spot next to Harry.

Now, on the train too, Ron and Hermione kept shouting at each other. Fortunately, they had the entire cabin to themselves, So Harry was the only one who got the full blast of it.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" the plump woman asked knocking on the door.

"Um, no thanks", muttered Ron holding up his sandwich for the lady to see.

"We'll buy the lot", said Harry, taking galleons from his pockets.

A few minutes later, Ron was digging into whatever he could lay his hands on while Hermione looked at her boyfriend with pure disgust.

"Look, I got Dumbledore on my chocolate car again!" Harry exclaimed. "This was my first card, remember Ron?" he asked rhetorically. Ron just nodded for his mouth was too full to open which caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

Harry read his card:  
 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: 1881-1997_

 _Order of Merlin, First class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and former head master of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of the modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of twelve uses of dragon's blood and his works on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. He is also known for guiding Harry Potter, the Chosen One, in defeating the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.  
Prof. Dumbledore enjoyed Chamber music and ten pin bowling._

There was a picture of Dumbledore smiling and holding his goblet up in the card.

This was almost the exact thing that had happened on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. This thought initiated a train of thoughts and nostalgia. It had been great in the magical world and although he could have lived without any adventures, those were the very things that made him Harry Potter.

He remembered, to this day, his first day at Hogwarts and reflecting back on that, things would have been very different if he was sorted into Slytherin, which the Sorting hat did consider. But that had been because of the tiny part of Voldemort that had latched inside Harry. Now he was entirely him, entirely and truly Gryffindor. The Sorting hat could not go wrong.

Hogwarts was his home.

Only more than a year back Voldemort threatened to destroy it and Harry stood against him, along with Ron, Hermione and the entire school. It was a relatively short war. Not even lasting one entire day, which ended when Harry survived the Killing curse the second time, and Voldemort died again because of his curse backfiring. But the thoughts of those people who had laid their lives down for the Chosen One to fulfill his destiny. Albus, Severus, Mad-Eye, Fred, Remus, Tonks and young Colin Creevy had all been killed by Voldemort and his followers; all because one boy stood in his way.

But as it always is, good triumphs over evil. No matter how high Evil seems to scale up, it will be brought down. All Good needs is a leader with courage and an army, however small, with faith on their leader. Just hoping doesn't work. Hope walks through fire while faith leaps over it. ( **A/N: The last line is a line by Jim Carrey. So thanks to him. True inspiration.)**

Harry was brought back to reality by raising levels of voices of Ron and Hermione. This pointless argument irritated Harry.

"I've always told Ronald, you have an emotional range of a tea-spoon. You won't understand how I feel." Hermione shouted at Ron.

"I don't want to." Ron shouted back.

"Will both of you knock it off?" Harry raised his voice so high that even he was surprised. "No point in both of you dating if you keep screaming your heads off at each other." Harry said and breathed heavily.

"Yes, Ron. That's a brilliant idea. Let's break up." Hermione said, looking at Ron expectantly.

Harry was shocked. "Blimey, Hermione! That's not what I meant".

"No, mate", Ron spoke up. "She's right. It's really not working out for us. The relationship has to end. We can still be best friends." he added the last part looking at Hermione.

"That's right, Harry. We are just not good enough for each other. But honestly, this changes nothing. Thanks for being so mature Ron." Hermione was almost jumping.

"See, my emotional range is bigger than a tea-spoon" Ron grinned.

"Um, still no." Hermione giggled and then they both started quarreling again. Harry did not bother listening to them. He was waiting for Ginny who was with Luna and her other classmates.

"So, Harry?" Ron asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"We've talked about this, Ron" Harry sighed. "I'll play Quidditch for a while. The Canons have already sent me an offer and a contract for three years. And after that I will probably join the ministry, you now, as an Auror." he had everything planned.

"Not that. I meant now, after getting off the Hogwarts Express. Where will you stay? You know you are always welcome at the Burrow. Mum will be more than happy. And Ginny too."

"Thanks, mate. I have that sorted out too. I'll stay in the Grimmauld Place from now on. I'll just drop by Gringotts and see how I can make Sirius' home livable". Harry laughed softly.

"Oh, alright" said Ron. "What about you Hermione?'

"I have to find my parents, haven't I?" Hermione let out a deep breath. "I have to restore their memory, if I can" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"We'll help you, 'Mione," Harry said, taking her arm to assure her.

"Sure, Hermione," Ron took her other hand.

She pulled her hands back and laughed loudly. "Boys" she said rolling her eyes. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have figured out my parents' location in the past yer? I know where they are and I know the very spell to restore their memory. So, I am going on my own. I don't want you to spoil the little family reunion. I was talking to you Ron", she grinned.

The boys looked like they were about to argue, probably telling her that even if she knew where they were, it was too dangerous to go alone. But they did not say anything.

The train finally whistled yo a halt on platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station. The three helped each other bringing their trunks down. As soon as they got down, they were engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. She finally pulled back and said, Nice ride, dears?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley" Harry and Hermione answered together.

"Molly will do" said Molly, giving a warm smile.

Together, the three came back into the muggle world.

"Oye! You never said the Dursleys were back" whispered Ron into Harry ears. Harry just grinned and said, "A small detour before going back to the magical world."

"Travel alright, Harry?" said Uncle Vernon, picking up his nephew's trunks to put into the car. Well, things do change.

"See you over the summer, Ron," Harry waved them good-bye as he got into the car.

* * *

 **I have a felling I have let down the readers with this chapter. I'm so sorry if I have. It was necessary. The chapter, I mean. Not letting you guys down. This chapter is in an insight how the wizarding world is now and how our heroes will live further. As you've noticed from the last two chapters, Percy and the Golden Trio are of same age: nearing 19.**

 **The next chapter, Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Please review. I want to improve.**

 **:D**

 **One question. Do you guys want Annabeth back? Please answer me, not emotionally and after considering my perspective.**


	3. One Way

**Hi, again. I'm only updating because I won't be in the next week. I'm going to Hogwarts! Can you believe it? I'll tell you all about it in the A/N of next chapter.**

 **Now, important stuff.**

 **Thanks a lot to all the readers and the followers.**

 **Arkyz: Annabeth as Percy and Hermione's daughter? That could work. But I want you to elaborate and I have questions. PM? And thanks you review.**

 **Kate: Thanks for the review. I'll see how it goes.**

 **BrunetteElf: Thanks a lot. I'll try hard not to let you down.**

* * *

The whole camp was mourning. The Romans had joined in too. The camp fire was pitch black and why not? They had lost a camp-leader and most importantly an humble, kind and a fierce friend. Even the sky above the camp was overcast, like it was on the verge of crying too.

The funeral was as sad as it could get. Every single camper had eyes filled with tears - including Nico Di Angelo. Except Percy. Because Percy had gone so far beyond showing any kind of emotion that it scared the campers. The oblivious, funny, kind, caring and undeniably the best hero the world has seen had become a stone. His face had no color and his eyes reflected the raging storm he was causing, unknowingly, somewhere in the middle of the sea. He stood next to his table, arms crossed across his chest and just nodding at anyone who came to him, expressing condolence and sympathy.

He couldn't speak. He knew he had to pull himself together and brave up for all those who looked up to him, for his family, no matter how twisted it was, and for his mother.

His mother. He hadn't seen her since three days, he hadn't talked to her. He did not call her, not even an IM. He knew his mother would be devastated with Annabeth's loss and seeing Percy so hurt and lost would only cause more pain to her. And, putting two emotional people in a room is dangerous. Very dangerous. She had Paul with her, he would take care of her, was what Percy told himself. Paul's efforts would go in vain if Percy showed up too soon.

"Percy" a small voice said. Percy barely looked up when a girl came running and hugged him. He hugged her back, because, that's what he wanted too. A shoulder to cry on.

"Thalia" he said when the daughter of Zeus pulled back. Her electric blue eyes, although still intimidating, were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet with tears. "P-Percy" she sobbed. "Thalia," Percy shook her holding her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Thalia." Thalia stopped crying suddenly and looked angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's my fault she's dead." Percy broke down.

"Percy, shh" Thalia pulled Percy's head on her shoulders. "Don't do that to yourself, Percy. If it anyone's fault it's the gods'." The sky shook slightly with thunder. "Yeah, thanks a lot, dad." Thalia shouted looking up. "Look Percy, you need to go sleep. It's been three days since you slept, and that's so not you Percy. I know how it feels. Just sleep it off." Thalia tried to be her usual self, but the facade broke up as soon as she put it up.

"I can't. I'm scared." Percy said, pleading.

Thalia was surprised. Percy Jackson wasn't not scared of anything, let alone sleeping which he loved so much. Maybe fourth place after Annabeth, Sally and Bob. "What are you talking about, brother?" she asked him.

"The dreams, Thalia. They are going to get worse now and I don't know how to handle them. They don't kill me either. Moreover, you think I can sleep? Percy asked with an evidently forced smile sketched on his face.

"You can sleep through anything, Seaweed Brain." said Thalia. Percy laughed slightly hearing his nickname which had no meaning now. It meant nothing. Thalia smiled warmly at Percy.

"Not this, cousin. This is different." Percy answered. After two days, Percy had learnt to deal with sympathy without causing a small earthquake.

"Sure it is" Thalia replied quietly.

The rest of the dinner was eerily quiet. Everyone ate in silence. Finally, Thalia got up and turned to Percy, "Good night, Percy. Remember, you are not alone. Don't even think of abandoning us." she said turning back and a painful smile spread over her face.

Percy just nodded. Thalia ran off to the huntress and the campers slowly crept back to their cabins. Percy did what he always does when he is sad, although in this case sad is a mild way to put it. He went to the beach and stared away into the water.

"Hi, dad." Percy spoke to the sea. "Honestly, did I deserve this? And even if I did, wouldn't it have been better to take my life instead of Annabeth's"

 _And put her through what you are going through now?_ said a small voice in the back of his head. Percy scolded himself mentally. What am I thinking?

"Hello, Percy." Percy heard a strangely sad and cheerful voice. He turned around to see Apollo walking towards him. He then just smiled weakly. "I just realized, you're technically my cousin." Apollo said trying to lighten up the air. Percy did not answer. He looked at the sand at his and kicked at the ground impatiently. Apollo sighed and sat down, gesturing Percy to sit down next to him.

Percy obeyed.

"Percy, I know how it feels." Apollo said apologetically.

"No, you don't." Percy replied plainly.

"I don't?" Apollo sounded more amused than angry. "Thousands of millennium, I've lived for and watched innumerable people die, many loved ones wither right in front of my eyes and you say i don't understand."

"Why didn't you help them, then?" Percy asked, angry. When Apollo looked at him, confused, Percy continued, "Why did n't you help all those who you lost? Oh, I get it. Ancient laws." Percy finished sarcastically.

Apollo did not answer. They sat there quietly for a while. Then Apollo spoke, "It's alright, Percy. You do not deserve this. The Fates are cruel. More so to the best of the people. How you handle with this is important. You declined immortality again. A wise choice, really. But you still have a lot of life left and you need come back from there. As much as we hate to admit it, the Gods need you."

"Yeah sure, Apollo. I'll be around." Percy answered back. He couldn't believe Apollo. After everything they'd done, or rather not done to help him when only they could, they still had the nerve to ask him to help. This was outrageous. Percy shook his head and got up to leave .

"Wait, brother. Sit down. There's more to tell. Apollo called and Percy reluctantly sat down. "Do you know about Harry Potter, Percy?" asked Apollo.

"Harry who? And this seems highly not important right now. Why are telling this now?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"That's for you to decide. Listen to the story. A few centuries back, Lady Hecate blessed a certain group of mortals with ability to perform magic. You can all it her legacy. It was her experiment. They were wizards and witches. As she watched over, the small community slowly grew in numbers and they were forced into secrecy when crimes on witches increased. "

"Things went smoothly and, and four extremely talented wizards and witches decided to spread knowledge and awareness about magic and how to control it and started a school named Hogwarts. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each person represented a personality - Gryffindor for bravery and courage, Hufflepuff for loyalty and kindness, Ravenclaw for wits and knowledge, and Slytherin for being cunning. They created four houses in the school on their names and sorted them into one considering the value each house valued the most."

"Around seventy years ago, an orphan named Tom Riddle was invited to Hogwarts. He grew up with ideas of immortality and pure blood concept, much like his ancestor Salazar Slytherin. He committed unspeakable crimes and there was no one to stop him. He created his own group of followers who were called the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle named himself Lord Voldemort. Lady Hecate could not let this happen. So she created a prophecy...

Percy listened to the story with a sudden burst of interest and curiosity. Apollo told him about a boy who killed Lord Voldemort when he was just an year old, because of his mother's sacrifice, and how Voldemort had risen to back to power with the help of Horcruxes and his followers. Percy was surprised that Lord Voldemort had been defeated again by Harry only a year back.

"So, Percy, what did you understand? Apollo asked when he finished. Percy looked up. His face glowed with hope. "That there is a way to bring Annabeth back to life." he said.

"No, Percy," Apollo looked confused. "That is not the reason I told you this story." Apollo said desperately.

"I don't know why you told me about Harry, Apollo. I just know that there is a stone somewhere, created by Thanatos and I am bringing Annabeth back, even if it means I have to face Hades." Percy said sternly and walked away.

Apollo's face was a mixture of shock and fear. If Percy succeeded which he will, Hades will be angry. Very angry.

Percy knew what he had to do. He walked to the stables and woke up Blackjack.

 _Yo, boss. I'm so sorry for your loss._

When did you get so sentimental, Percy thought back.

 _What can I do for you, boss?_

A tour. To great Britain. Can you mange so much?

 _That's a lot to go, boss. But I'll try. If I can't, you can always leap into the ocean and swim away._

We'll take breaks, Percy promised.

 _With doughnuts,_ Blackjack suggested. Percy smiled and together the flew into the night.

* * *

 **Another question. Do you guys want Apollo trying to stop Percy from getting the stone? And should he ask Aphrodite for help and make Percy fall in love with someone else, like Hermione? Frankly, I want Permione to be from the heart and not cuz some love goddess messed them up. Your opinion still matters, though.**

 **I'm apologizing before hand for the late next update. I hope this doesn't make the story less appealing. C'mmon, you should let fellow fandom to enjoy their Hogwarts trip.**

 **Thanks a lot.**

 **:D**


	4. Rebirth

**Hi, my dear readers.**

 **Hogwarts was fun. And so was Great Britain.**

 **As usual, important stuff.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, is following and has favorited my story. This means a lot to me.**

 **And special thanks to Arkyz for the ideas and the advice. And so, this chapter's for you. :)**

* * *

Annabeth knew she was dead.

The last thing she ever saw was her Percy running across the intersection towards her, in the mirror. She was too weak to move a muscle and her body felt numb. She could only sit there hoping that Percy would win the race before Death could. Slowly, unwillingly, she had to give in. There was no way out. She closed her eyes after taking one glance at her boyfriend and blackness consumed her as she let out a small gasp of breath: Percy.

She did not know what happened next. All she could see, or rather not see, was nothingness. Then, her soul left her body.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in an alley in some kind of building. Lots and lots of people were waiting at the doors of an elevator, begging a pale man in Italian suit to let them pass. No matter how much they pleaded with him, all he said was that they shall not pass until they paid up. He wouldn't even accept cards.

Annabeth realized where she was. The entrance to the Underworld. Charon, as usual, was worked up about the number of dead souls he had to ferry. The numbers kept increasing each day and he wouldn't let them in without his bribe. Annabeth shook her head and walked up to him.

"You brought this upon yourself," she teased.

"And who-" Charon looked up. "Oh, it's you again. Another quest?" he sneered, probably assuming that Annabeth would pay him to let her on with her quest.

"Um, sort of, I think. Death is another adventure, isn't it?" Annabeth replied grinning.

"I see. You are dead now. But missy, no going in until you pay up. No quest for you until I see green, or gold in your case."

Annabeth sighed. She had no money either. She would have to wait in line with everyone until Charon felt generous or forever, whichever came first. She did not like to wait, but she had no choice. She was about to turn and go back to wait in the long queue when Charon went rigid. Annabeth looked at him, perplexed. After a couple of minutes, Charon returned to normal state, and he looked annoyed.

"Ugh! I hate when he does this!" he groaned. "Special orders from Hades. I suppose you do have a quest." he told Annabeth.

And just like that, he opened the elevator doors and let her in. The block moved down in the next minute, the doors opened to a river bank. A lone boat with oars was a in the river. Charon boarded the river and looked at Annabeth.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have all day."

Annabeth climbed up hastily and Charon set sail across the Acheron.

The Underworld hadn't changed much. Cerberus, the three headed dog was still guarding the gate. If anything, it looked more lonely than ever. When it saw Annabeth, it ran to her and around in circles, wagged it's tail and sat with three tongues out, waiting for Annabeth to throw a ball.

Annabeth smiled sadly. She remembered that day very well. It was her first quest, first time to come out of the camp. Percy was with her, and Grover.

This was so long ago and now she was dead for real, wondering what Hades had gotten into to let Annabeth by special orders.

"I don't have ball for you" she said to the dog. The dog whined and went back to the gates.

Annabeth walked into the Fields of Asphodel, where countless souls drifted endlessly. not knowing what to do. She walked past the Fields of Punishment, and the Elysium. Back then, she wanted to go there after she died. Now, she wasn't sure.

She knew she had to go under judgement to end up in any of the three places. She could have chosen Asphodel, but she knew it was worth the risk. She walked into what seemed like a court room.

The room wasn't big. The walls were black and two rows of pillars were lined along the walls, holding up Hades knows what because she could not see a ceiling. Torches were placed on alternate pillars and they shed as much light to illuminate the strange carvings on the pillars. The room was empty except for Annabeth. At the far end, there were three unoccupied chairs placed on a raised platform.

Annabeth stood waiting for something to happen. Shew was expecting the three judges to appear any moment, like Minos. So, when Lord Hades himself materialized in front of her, she jumped back in surprise.

"Daughter of Athena," said Hades. "I am sorry to see you here."

Annabeth did not reply. She hadn't expected to die so soon, especially when there was no doomsday prophecy looming over them. But she knew her time in the mortal world was over. But what angered her was the fact that she had died in a car accident. She, Annabeth Chase, who had faced thousands of monsters, had traveled through Tartarus, killed in a car crash? It was outrageous.

She did well to hide her emotions because Hades continued talking. "You were an amazing mortal, Annabeth. There's no doubt of you going to Elysium. Yet, I have a request for you."

Annabeth did not like anything with the word 'quest' in it, but she obliged.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to not sound rude.

Hades waved his hand and a hologram appeared in the air. Annabeth saw Percy and realized Hades was showing her what happened after she had died. She saw a broken Percy desperately pleading the Olympians to help him, to bring back Annabeth, As much she loved Percy, she knew there was no way back, at least not as Annabeth. She saw her funeral and was moved by the sheer number of people who were mourning her loss. She noticed Percy blaming himself and thought 'Uh-Oh. Not again.'

The scene shifted to the beach, where Apollo narrated the story of Harry Potter. She saw Percy deciding to go for the stone to bring her back to life. The determination in his face told her that he was not going to stop until he succeeded. When the hologram ended, she knew what Hades was asking her to do. She could not let Percy take her back; she wouldn't be herself anyway. This could only hurt Percy more and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Alright, Hades. What's on your mind?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy's head hurt like crazy.

He knew he shouldn't have let Blackjack fly all the way from the States to Britain. He had asked Blackjack to stop and rest but the stupid pegasus brushed it off saying _"Watch me, Boss"._

They had almost made it to London. Blackjack was beaming at himself, proud that he could fly so much in a single stretch. Percy was about to _order_ Blackjack to land somewhere in the country-side.

As Blackjack slowly started to spiral down, Percy couldn't help but admire the scenery England had. He wasn't sure which village he was in , but the green grass carpet spreading over acres of land and the true colors of Nature had him stumped. Sure New York was pretty, but this place had a beauty of it's own. The peacefulness was almost overwhelming.

Percy, being bust in taking in the surreal experience, did not notice the big black ball hurtling towards him. It was only a second before it hit him that he saw it. He tried dodging it, but it was too late and the ball hit his head. He slowly slipped out the back of his pegasus and started to fall down. And then, he felt his back of the shirt being caught by talons.

Wait! Talons?! Blackjack had hooves, not talons. Before he could look up, his eyelids dropped and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he wasn't falling anymore. In fact, he was lying down on a comfortable bed. He almost expected Annabeth in his arms. And then he realized what had happened. His head was burning with pain. He moved his hand and felt a bruise on his forehead.

His eyes opened in a flash. His senses were on overtime but then he saw a girl, well her back. She had bushy brown hair. When she turned around, Percy could see her face, properly. She was around his age, with brown eyes and prominent cheek bones. For some reason, she seemed very clever. As clever as Annabeth. Almost.

When she finally saw Percy was awake and was looking at her, she smiled and said, "You drool when you sleep."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me how you felt about the chapter.**

 **Question time.  
How fast do you think the story is going? Am I taking it too slow? **

**Review and answer. And of course, you are free to PM me anytime.**

 **Over and out.**


	5. Blackjack

**Author's note:**

 **Hello, my readers.**

 **I am really really really sorry for not updating sooner. I was so busy. First my year end exams. Although they are a cake walk, you still need to attend those exams. That took some time. The past week, my head was only filled with chemistry and biology, not giving any room for fiction.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **And thanks to everyone reading, following and giving reviews for this story.**

 **On with the story, then.**

* * *

Hermione hated flying.

But since none of the guys had noticed that a bludger had knocked someone out, she was forced to fly on Buckbeak immediately.

She was watching as the boys and Ginny played quidditch. Harry and Ginny on one team and Ron and Charlie on another. George was playing the referee. Harry still had a month before he started his contract and training with the canons, while Ron was still enjoying his graduation. Ginny was playing for the Harpies, in a month as well. George and Charlie had come home, taking a break from their respective jobs. Hermione, on the other hand was on a success run. She'd found her parents, restored her memory. She'd gotten herself a job in the Ministry, in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she could continue with her S.P.E.W.

Now, at the Borrow, she was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but let her teenage dreams, which she had missed out on, creep into her head. She was waiting for her Knight, to arrive on a flying horse and take her away into another fantasy (she was secretly glad it wasn't Ron).

When she saw a shadow in the sky, she had to blink hard to make sure she wasn't hallucinating for there was a silhouette of a flying horse, with a figure sitting on it. They were slowly spiraling down to land when a bludger hit the person in the head and he slipped off the horse. So much for her knight. She had no choice and she took off on Buckbeak.

She carefully made Buckbeak land with the boy, as the "quidditch players" got down from their brooms. They rushed to Hermione's side.

"What happ-", Harry was cut off by a loud neigh behind them. They all turned around to see a horse with angry, and it looked very angry.

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed. I thought the pegasi were extinct."

Everyone looked like they were impressed with the animal, but it neighed and kicked in the sir again. Hermione realized what was happening. She knew that the pegasus was afraid they might hurt the boy.

Hermione knew it would look foolish to talk to the animal. but she stepped forward hesitantly and raised her hand slowly. "Look, we are only trying to make him alright, okay?" She spoke like she was speaking to a three year old. "Just let us help, okay?" The pegasus tilted its head to one side and relaxed its stance.

Hermione sighed. She asked the boys to take the unconscious boy inside, and lay him on the bed. She knew it was only a hard hit in the head and since there was no swelling, she assumed there was no bleeding. That was a good sign. Unfortunately, that's as much as she knew. Since it seemed like a minor injury, she couldn't do much but wait until the boy showed signs of recovery.

But she couldn't get herself to leave his side that night. This was somehow her fault, she thought. She didn't care if others thought she had taken a liking for this handsome boy. She knew she isn't that type of a girl. She was only nursing him back to health. As far as she could see, their relationship could only go as far as an acquaintance , or to being friends if pushed hard.

As she watched the boy sleep, she wondered where he could be from. He had to be a wizard for he was riding a pegasus, a magical creature. He looked young, so he could have just graduated out of school. He wasn't from Hogwarts for sure. He was too tanned to be from Beauxbatons. Well built and muscular, but the long, unruly hair could not be from Durmstrang. She knew there were schools of magic in Australia, India and Egypt. He didn't look Indian, nor did the facial features match those of Egyptians. So, Australian it is, Hermione decided.

She did not know when she fell asleep, but the next morning she woke near the foot of the bed, on the floor. She saw that the boy was still sleeping. She frowned and got up to clean herself before she tended to the boy.

When she came back, the boy was drooling with his mouth open, breathing heavily. Hermione giggled softly, finding the scene both amusing and relieving. She changed the water in the glass, put some fruits at the table. Yeah, she was obsessed.

About around thirty minutes later, she sensed the boy wake up. She turned around and saw him trying to sit up. He saw me and his eyes flashed open. To say that Hermione was surprised is an understatement. The boys green eyes, weren't exactly green. She had seen Harry's eyes. But these were different. While Harry's eyes were just green, his eyes were a shade of sea green, like a hurricane struck in a storm. Before she asked stop herself, she smiled and said, "You drool when you sleep."

The boy widened his eyes in surprise. He muttered something under his birth, but Hermione caught the word - Annabeth. He rubbed his head with his hand and wiped his eyes to get a proper look. When he saw Hermione, he paled.

"I'm sorry" he said. "You reminded me of a girl I knew," he was still struggling to sit up.

Hermione rushed to his side and helped him. "Who are you?" asked the boy, suddenly, moving his hand quickly into this pocket.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger. You were hit really bad. My friends are gits, really. Sorry about them. " Hermione apologized.

The boy looked up, like he'd heard the name somewhere, but he quickly tried to hide it. "Not a monster?" he asked her.

Hermione laughed loudly. "No. I am not a monster" she assured him. Although, humans introduce each other with their names. Now, I hardly think you are human."

The boy cracked a smile. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

The camps were in chaos. The gods had gone silent once again. This had happened only once before. Only when the giants were trying to wake Gaea up. Thalia shuddered at the thought. Was the disappearance of Percy such a big threat? Personally for the lieutenant of Artemis, it was a disaster.

She was never this broken. Not when she lost Jason. Not when she ran away from her home. Not when she was turned into a pine tree by her father. Not when she had found out that Luke had turned. But this was the breaking point. After losing Annabeth, she thought Percy and her could help each other, out of the mess, but now Percy had vanished from the camp. She was now in charge of the search.

She was not the one to give up. Nico had assured her that Percy wasn't dead. What he had also told her was that Annabeth was not in Elysium. This didn't worry Annabeth. She might have gone for rebirth, she thought. But, ironically, the news from the Underworld was more cheerful from that above. The situation was hopeless. They had searched the country, scouted every street, every place he's been and could be. They had even sent demigods to Mexico, Canada and Alaska, but all those demigods had come back with an affirmative : Percy Jackson was not in North America.

There were six other continents. he could not have traveled by water. if he had, Poseidon would have known. He couldn't have flown; he did not have the money to afford the plane tickets. And although, Zeus liked Percy more now, he was still sensitive about giving free reign to a son of Poseidon in the sky.

Thalia pondered over and over, but the Kelp Head had proved himself beyond smart. She gritted her teeth, kicked the mud, and walked around in frustration.

"Thalia!" she saw Piper running towards her. When she came, she gasped for air. "News from the stables" she said panting. "Blackjack is missing."

Thalia took some time, then added two and two and concluded, "He did fly, then. Maybe Zeus didn't notice." she murmured stroking her chin. "But where did he fly off to? And why didn't the gods notice? I need to talk to Chiron" she said as she bolted off to the Big House.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I should have made it bigger, right?**

 **Next chapter will be sooner.**

 **Please, read, follow and review my story. Keeps me going. Any ideas you think would be good in the story, feel free to PM me. Thanks.**

 **Over and Out.**


End file.
